1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display for use with a vehicle, and more specifically to a sign and shaft holder retained to a vehicle along a hinged portion of the vehicle such as a trunk or a hatchback.
2. Description of Related Art
Various license plate holders have been designed to connect to a vehicle. Most are believed to connect to a front or rear bumper of a vehicle.
Various flag holders have been designed to connect to a vehicle by connecting to an upper edge of a window. The window is rolled at least partially down, the holder has a slot which fits over the upper edge of the window, and the window is rolled back up securing the holder to the vehicle. The holder receives a flag inserted therein. The problem with this configuration is that when the window is rolled down, whether intentionally, or unintentionally, while driving, the force of the wind can dislodge the holder thereby removing it from the vehicle. The Oriental Trading Co., Inc. sells IN-35/48 which has an American flag connected to such a holder and is called “Patriotic Car Flag w/Flag Holder”. Other flags, such as those associated with team sports, are often supported by similar holders.
Improvements over these designs are believed to be necessary.